fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Fairilu (species)
The are small fairies from the world of Little Fairilu. They are small fairy creatures each with their own unique personalities. Fairilus are a friendly and curious race with love for adventure and friendship. Overview The Fairilus are a race of fairy creatures who live in a world called Little Fairilu. They are generally fun-loving, optimistic, and curious fairies rich of their own unique personalities. They like to make friends, make people happy, and having adventures. Fairilus are born created from magical seeds known as Fairilu Seeds. In every few years, the Fairilu Tree releases these seeds and scatters them all over Little Fairilu. Theses seeds implant themselves into the ground and intake magic essences from the environment, then sprout into buds. Thus, the Fairilu is created from the inside, as unborn infants. The final step for them after being created is to pass through a special Fairilu Door from the inside. When they successfully enter through the door, they become fully born Fairilus. Prior to the day of their birth, Fairilus undergo training to hone their qualities as a Fairilu. They would learn basic life skills and cultural arts to understand the world of society. Fairilus are taught in a variety of subjects based on their personal preferences, such as cooking, reading, physical, and creative skills. Many Fairilus are encouraged to behave with good manners, etiquette, and responsibility. Sometimes, it may even be strict rule. To this end, the Fairilu Bijou system is used to keep the Fairilus in line. This little system is used to commend the Fairilus for their actions and progress, or punish for their unconstructive behavior. Veteran Fairilus are given power to hand out these Bijous. The most distinctive feature all Fairilus have is their ability to use magic. Specifically, this magic is called Fairilu Magic. The magic these Fairilu used are based on on imagination and creation. Using their heart and mind, Fairilus use the power of imagination to invoke creative spells, ranging from fundamental arts, enhancements, and blessings. The main goal for all Fairilus is to master their magic powers. To become a great Fairilu, they would have to master their magic of imagination and refine their techniques, to the point their magic skills allows them to create their own Fairilu Door. Creating their own doors is a Fairilu's accomplishment to becoming a great Fairilu. Venturing into the Human world is also an invigorating experience for Fairilus. They explore the world of humans to co-exist and learn of their human cultures. They may even communicate with humans, to form bonds with their particular partners (called the "buddies"). Humans are aware of the existence of the Fairilus. They can meet a Fairilu by constructing a Fairilu Door and the respective Fairilu Key using any materials, then unlock the door and by saying the magic words. Moreover, Fairilus and humans can love each other and even get married. But in order to get married, they have to remove their wings to permanently become a human. The Fairilu who losts her/his wings will live a much shorter life and will eventually disappear from the world, so they have to think about this carefully. Last but not least, Fairilus are looked after by its highest power, known as the "Fairilu Overseer". This Fairilu is highly responsible for the denizens of Little Fairilu. They hold the power of creation of all Fairilus and the managment of Little Fairilu. They use the power of the Fairilu Tree to help them accomplish their overseer tasks. Biology The Fairilus are small in size, about 1/10 of the average height of a human (about 15 cm or 5.91 inchesAi, Setani. (2018). リルリルフェアリル　ひみつの図鑑. ポプラ社.). Most Fairilus are white in skin. They have bright and shiny eye color and pointy ears. Their distinctive body features the Fairilus have are their wings. Born as fairies, they are given the ability to fly and flutter in the skies. Each Fairilus carry a Fairilu Key with them at all times. These are the source of a Fairilu's magic power. All Fairilus obtain these after being born into the world. Often, Fairilus wear these keys as a necklace. Also, they can expand their keys in size and use Fairilu Magic with them. Regarding to height, there are some cases during growth which, Fairilus may grow up to become tall as humans. The phenomenon is uncommon, and only a handfull of Fairilus in the worlds experienced this growth event. Fairilus clothing consists of average clothing. Different Fairilus have varying clothing style based on their own archetypes. Types of Fairilus The Fairilu species are split into different categories. Fairilus are based on the motifs of various plants and living things altogether. Each are themed after these motif that represent each Fairilu's unique characteristics and personalities. Their characteristics can range from being cute, cool, or strange in a way. The different types of Fairilus are... * Legend Fairilu * Flower Fairilu * Weather Fairilu * Bug Fairilu * Mermaid Fairilu * Veggie Fairilu * Ikemenjo Fairilu * Mushroom Fairilu * Twinkle Fairilu * Fruits Fairilu Trivia * Some few random Fairilus also exist, particularly as background characters only. References Category:Characters Category:Terminologies Category:Fairilu